


December 21th, Fairy lights

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alpha, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Idols, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: "You do what?""I run a tasteful NSFW omega dom aesthetics blog."How Taehyung ended up being tied to a bed with fairy lights as Jisoo takes pictures of his half-naked body dressed in lingerie
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Taehyung | V, Mentions of other people fucking Joshua and Taehyung
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	December 21th, Fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Jisoo x Taehyung  
> Fairy Lights

Taehyung had a lot of friends, he was just a social butterfly, but no matter how many friends he had, he would never have expected to end up in the conversation he was currently in.

"You do what?"

"I run a tasteful NSFW omega dom aesthetics blog."

Taehyung gapped at his friend, not able to really take in what was being said, "but you are like… super religious, but you run an NSFW blog… where you are the Dom? Doesn't your holy book thing talk about subgender rules?"

"My relationship with God has nothing to do with what I do in bed!" Even tho Jisoo was saying it with conviction he was blushing.

There were multiple reasons for what was going down being weird, one, they were idols, and if it got found out, then they would be in huge trouble. Two, Taehyung found it a little weird that Jisoo, the omega wanted to tie him… Taehyung the alpha, up with fairy lights.

The fourth thing that made all of it kinda weird, Taehyung was kinda into it.

There was no question in either of their mind that neither of them was good at acting like the classical version of their sub genders. Taehyung was flamboyant and all over the place, nothing like the stoich version that an alpha should be. As much as Jisoo's friends liked to teach him about his religion, he had never been a good omega either. Submission never came naturally to Jisoo, it was one of the reasons that he had created the blog to start with.

It was also a good outlet from being an idol, always making sure that he could not be found out, he loved being an omega dom, he loved the attention it gave him online. Problem was that for Christmas, he wanted to do something special, he wanted to bring a second person onto his blog.

He had gone over his mental list of friends until he decided to settle on Taehyung. For multiple reason's, the alpha was gorgeous to start off with, just Jisoo's type. He had previously in conversations told Jisoo that he didn't really care for subgender roles.

Taehyung thought it all over, and the shrugged "you make sure that they don't know it's me right? Army know my body to creepy amounts! There would be a riot if they found out I did something like that." They both knew that it wasn't just cause Taehyung would be doing something NSFW, but because while some Army might accept a tied up and needy alpha, a lot wouldn't.

Jisoo eagerly nodded "of course! I can even add additional marks to your body like Tattoos and stuff to make sure nobody would even think it's you!"

"Okay, then."

"Wait, really?" Jisoo sounded surprised like he hadn't actually expected Taehyung to take him up on the offer. Then he sounded eager "I have it all planned, you said you had Sunday off right? Everybody is out our dorm at the time, and we have really good locks so even if they came home nobody would get into the room!"

And that was how Taehyung ended up sitting in Jisoo's room, door locked and Jisoo setting up the mood lighting while Taehyung awkwardly played with the tie rope of his bathrobe. Jisoo had told him that he could just wear his normal underwear, that he didn't have to go all out.

Not going all out would have been very much out of Taehyung's personality, he was all about that over the top lifestyle, he was just an over the top person in general. That was why, under his robe, he was wearing a matching set of red panties and a bralet that he knew would look amazing on his skin.

It wasn't like he was shy about Jisoo seeing him naked, they had slept together before. Cause the idol lifestyle was hard and everybody needed to get laid at times, and sleeping with a none idol was risky, so they slept with each other. He had even helped Jisoo through a heat, with the help of both Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Both beta's had been good at guiding him through it as he would have been way to overwhelmed to ever dare do it with Jisoo alone.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Jisoo had removed his shirt, but keeping on his jeans. Seemingly hoping that at least his naked upper body would make Taehyung feel a little bit more comfortable with what they were about to be doing.

To be honest, Taehyung wasn't sure if it actually made him more comfortable, or made him feel more like he wanted to throw everything out of the window and just get down to the nasty. Cause honestly, Jisoo looked good, like really good.

"I have made sure that they can't burn you," he was holding up fairy lights, the same fairy lights that he was gonna tie Taehyung up with. Taehyung gulped, okay this was gonna happen, they were actually gonna do this.

While Taehyung had always find submission to come easy to him, something that helped him free his mind, but while he had played around with the idea, he had never actually been tied up before.

He and Jisoo had talked everything that was about to go down through many times, Jisoo had promised him that he would stop everything if Taehyung asked for it, or if he sensed that Taehyung was going into a more deeper submissive mindset, something that wasn't their aim for the project.

"So… how do you want me?" the question was open and said with a smirk for Taehyung, that even tho he felt a little out of his element, would not take the chance to be a giant tease… He was Kim Taehyung after all.

A dark glint was seen in Jisoo's eyes, but the omega gathered himself before guiding Taehyung into a position. Taehyung revelled in how he could feel the other man's eyes almost eat up his near-naked body. The panties were sheer, giving Jisoo a clear look through to Taehyung's slowly hardening dick.

Even tho nobody had touched him yet, Taehyung still felt turned on, the idea of being tied up combined with the omegas dark eyes going over his body. Yeah who needed human touch? This was so much better.

For a few moments, Taehyung almost thought that Jisoo was about to throw his expensive camera to the winds, and instead just jump him, which honestly. It wasn't a bad idea if you asked Taehyung.

But the omega got himself together and guided Taehyung into a good position, they started with Taehyung on his back. Arms tied above his head with the pretty lights focusing only on his upper body. His eyes were covered by a blindfold, and Jisoo was straddling his thighs to get a good angle on the pictures.

Taehyung couldn't see much of anything, the fairy lights didn't even feel warm against his wrists where they tied him to the bedpost. The rub of Jisoo's jeans against the naked thigh of Taehyung was enough to slowly drive him insane. It felt so good, and it kept Taehyung grounded in what was happening even if he couldn't see it.

The camera clicked multiple times, Jisoo making sure to keep speaking giving Taehyung little direction to move his head, to bite his lip or draw different facial expressions. One specific one seemed to really be a favourite of the omega when he asked Taehyung to pretend to orgasm. The rapid clicks of his camera as Taehyung did his best to pull an attractive o-face, was enough to give him away.

"Hold my face."

"What?" Jisoo's voice sounded strained, and honestly, Taehyung loved that he could have that kind of effect on the normally stoic omega.

"This is supposed to be a dom-sub shoot, right? Hold my face like you are controlling it." Jisoo seemed hesitant at first, but only a few seconds later, a steady hand found it's way to Taehyung's face and held it. It wasn't as harsh as Taehyung would have liked it, but then again, Jisoo did have to focus on holding the camera as well, so Taehyung settled for what he could get.

The clicker went crazy again as more pictures were taken, Jisoo's thumb found outs way to Taehyung's full lower lip pushing it down and pushing just the tip into Taehyung's mouth. Never to be outdone, the alpha played it up for the camera, swiping his tongue over the fingertip.

"God, you are too much." Jisoo sounded out of breath, and Taehyung couldn't stop himself from smirking a little.

"You should have known this when you asked me. You know me, you know I can't stop myself from playing it up."

Jisoo knew this was true, and he also knew better than to play into Taehyung's little game, instead of getting off him to guide him into a new position. This time it was Taehyung on his hands and knees, sitting against a corner in the room that had been cleared out, with his back towards the camera.

The fairy lights were tied around him in complicated knots, and honestly, Taehyung was impressed just how much work Jisoo had put into it, learning all of these knots and making it look nice.

Those pictures were easy to take, all Taehyung had to do was keep his back stretched, place his hands prettily on his back where they were tied and just sit still while Jisoo worked. The pictures that came after that, Jisoo held up a pair of matching red thigh high socks.

Now it made sense why Jisoo had asked him for the colour of his underwear before he came over, Taehyung had honestly just thought they were sexting and had sent his best sexy half-naked body pic back.

All he had gotten in a return was a pouty selfie of Jisoo with the text 'I am in public!' Of course, Taehyung had just answered back with a very pretty dick pic that said 'And?' Yes, he was a menace to the world, and he honestly loved it so much.

Jisoo ended up helping Taehyung put on the socks, not cause Taehyung needed the help, but who could say no to Jisoo slowly rolling the soft sock up to his leg, making sure to cares the entire leg as the sock went up.

Pheromones were getting pretty strong in the room at that point, both of them more turned on than they would probably like to admit. Taehyung's peanuts mixing with Jisoo's kiwi's creating a weird mix of scents that honestly, had no right to work, but both of them were oddly into. Or maybe they were just into each other, that was very much probably the case.

Taehyung was once against tied to the bed with his arms out in T, his knees were propped up on the bed and tied together all the way up to his knee in glowing fairy lights. From where Jisoo was standing, only Taehyung's Ztied arms and hands, plus his tied up legs could be seen, with just a little teasing peak from his hips where the panties could still be seen.

It took Jisoo a few seconds to actually start shooting the photos as he seemingly couldn't stop himself from running a hand up Taehyung's thigh in an appreciative fashion, playing a little with where the start of the sock started "so pretty."

Taehyung let out a happy little noise, he liked being called pretty, he liked it even more when it was Jisoo calling him pretty. Just like the previous pictures, the set was fast to take as Taehyung couldn't really move or pose different than he was. Only changes that were made was Jisoo moving the little fairy lights a bit.

Both were so turned on at that point, Taehyung was hard, and his dick was clearly trying to make the grand escape from his panties, and Jisoo's jeans were much tighter than normal, and both could smell the slick he was creating.

The last set of pictures for them to take were the riskiest. Taehyung on all four, ass turned towards Jisoo and the fair lights tying each leg to the side of the bed, at the same time as going up his thighs, framing them beautifully. Jisoo seemingly liking the socks, decided to keep them on as he tied up Taehyung.

He seemingly couldn't stop himself from pressing a soft kiss to Taehyung's full cheek barely covered by the sheer fabric he dared to call underwear.

"Wait." Taehyung's voice was way to wrecked for somebody who hadn't really done anything.

"You okay?" Jisoo was instantly back to place a hand on his lower back "do we need to stop? Is to tight? What can I do?"

It was kinda cute, just how quickly the other man could start worrying, "You wanted it to be clear that I was an alpha, right? For your blog?" 

Jisoo sounded a little shy as he spoke up "I was just like… gonna write that you were an alpha."

"But how would they believe you," jest was clear in Taehyung's voice, and Jisoo already knew that he was gonna regret whatever came out of Taheyung's mouth next. "Nobody would know it was me, right?"

"Of course not! I promised you that I would never break your trust!"

"Good… Pull down my panties then, with how turned on I am, they should all be able to see my knot from how my dick is hanging."

"Tae…" Jisoo sounded breathless, and Taehyung even tho he couldn't see the other's expression, already know what it was, it was that of a starved man in a desert.

"You know your readers would love it, having a pretty alpha submitting to you, all tied up and ready. Not even touched by knot already growing." Both were very clear that this wasn't about the readers of Jisoo's blog, this was about the fact that it was something Jisoo himself would love to see.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to." and honestly… Jisoo knew better than to argue with Taehyung, it really never got anybody anywhere.

"Okay…" the hesitation, but also arousal was clear in the air. The peanut scent from Taehyung only got stronger as the panties were pulled down, keeping them around Taehyung's thighs. Like the true tease, he was.

For a few seconds, nothing was done Jisoo was frozen, and Taehyung could imagine that he was trying to keep it all together, to not give in and ravage Taehyung.

He shook his butt a little, giving Jisoo a good look at his dick with knot showing and more importantly, his entrance that Jisoo could have some real fun with if he would just put down the camera and let them play.

On the bright side… Taehyung had always loved the camera.

Jisoo seemed to have finally gotten himself under control, as he started taking pictures and guiding Taehyung through a few different poses. Did he technically need to guide Taehyung with touch instead of just oral commands, no he really didn't, but neither of them seemed to care.

When Jisoo stopped taking pictures for a few seconds, Taehyung spoke up, he was a little out of breath for how turned on he was "I have an idea."

A big warning sign flashed in Jisoo's mind saying 'Danger! Danger! Stop! Do not go forward! Danger! Back out!' Sadly he had lost his sanity long ago, and equally out of breath, he answered "oh?" 

"Do you still have the candy cane cock ring?"

The candy cane cock ring was a gift gifted to Jisoo from Taehyung as a secret Santa gag gift and was just a regular high-quality cock ring for alpha's, made to look like a candy ring. While it was meant to just be a joke, they might have used it more than one. It was good.

"Yeah…" Jisoo's mind starts wondering, exactly how was he supposed to keep his hands to himself with that image. Taehyung's dick straining knot slowly growing larger, but bright red and white candy-themed cock ring stopped him from cumming.

"Go get it, I tell you the rest of my blind while you find it." Jisoo wanted to smack Taehyung's ass to remind him who it was that was in control, but honestly… at that point, he wasn't even sure who really was in control. So he just trailed off, doing as told looking through his toys to find the specific one Taehyung had wished for.

"Since you said it was tasteful, I guess pictures of you fucking me is not an option, so instead pictures after you have fucked me. Puffed rim from the fucking and cum trailing down trying to escape my ass. The cockring should keep me hard, and my knot should be pretty big at that point. Should be good pictures."

Jisoo dropped the cock ring he had just found, as images of what Taehyung wanted to do attacked his mind… oh…

"You don't have to do this, we don't have to have sex." Jisoo's voice was strangely high toned, and he could feel how more slick was releasing itself from the Niagara falls his arse was turning into.

Taehyung just laughed "I know I don't have to." he panted lightly, swearing mentally that the fairy lights kept him tied kneeling so he couldn't grind his dick against the sheets, cause he dick could really use some touching! "Did you really think that I was gonna leave here without getting that sweet dick in my ass? It's a win-win, you want to fuck me, I want you to fuck me, and we get great pictures."

"Fuck you are so filthy."

"You know it, that is why you asked me to do this and not somebody else, you like my filthy. It's to match you, but you just hide it better than I do. Don't you, my little omega dom?"

"You are actually gonna be the death of me one of these days."

Taehyung just giggled at the tone of Jisoo's voice, he loved driving the omega up the wall "only the best way, get our toy as well."

"Fuck you sure?" yeah there was no doubt about it, that was a slight whine, not from doing something he didn't want to, but the chance of doing something that he very much wanted to do. Something that he dreamed about, god Taehyung loved driving the omega up the wall.

"Of course, how else are we gonna get that puffed out well-fucked look, now come fuck me little one."

A smack went down harshly on Taehyung's right arse cheek, seemingly he had pushed his luck a little to far that time, and actually gotten under Jisoo's skin. The omega seemingly wanted to remind Taehyung just who was in control.

The moan pulled from Taehyung was deep and needy, "fuck yes, again!"

"You take exactly what you are given, nothing more and nothing less." Jisoo was quick at getting the rest of his cloth off, his cock straining the jeans and his underwear completely ruined by the slick flowing out of him.

Taehyung just moaned at the tone, that was exactly the version of Jisoo that he loved. He seemed to have finally gotten through Jisoo's professional photographer game, and he was finally gonna get the fucking he wanted to.

"You know they will love it, your readers. Red hand marks from spanking, knowing that I am bad alpha. Knowing that I have gotten my punishment."

"As much as I would love to spank your ass red, I am not taking the punishment from Yoongi, been there, got the shirt and the postcard. Never again." Jisoo had finally managed to free him completely from the cloth, throwing it to the other side of the room. He cringed a little at the slick running down his thighs, but he also revelled in the instant reaction he got from Taehyung as the smell of his kiwi scented slick got exposed to the room.

"You are so boring."

"Get less scary beta's then."

"Like you can speak, you have seen Mingyu right. That boy looks scary."

"You only say that cause he is hung enough to make most alphas jalouse, and you kept thinking you could take that dick."

"Not all of us have self lubing asses! It's unfair! I want some good quality dick." Taehyung was whining at that point but quickly shot up as Jisoo pressed his hard dick against Taehyung's thigh.

"Maybe you should focus on this dick, and not my group mates dick." wet fingertips pressed against Taehyung's rim.

"Oh. Fuck." then Taehyung realised that Jisoo could not have gone to get the lube, he would have heard that, which meant that the wet, slick stuff going into his ass could only be one thing… It could only be Jisoo's slick, "Jisoo, fuck."

"That is not my name, you know what to call me." Jisoo pushed a full finger into him "fuck how are you so loose, you an alpha… you are such a little whore. Who was it? Who got to play with your little ass before you went here? Jungkook? Little baby alpha eager for some pleasure? Yoongi? Wanting to put his mark on you before you left? So you wouldn't forget him? Namjoon? Cute submissive omega wanting to get his dick wet, cause no matter how much of a sub he is, you are always more submissive?"

"Fuck yes please, more please!" Taehyung threw his head back as Jisoo pushed two fingers all the way in.

Another smack was placed on Taehyung's left cheek, "answer me, slut."

"Hyunwoo! Fuck, it was Hyunwoo! He had never been with an alpha who could take a knot, so he wanted to try it! Fuck yes right there, please dom!" Taehyung was not above begging at that point, really all he wanted was Jisoo to just fuck him already.

"Tsk." Jisoo still gave him what he wanted, pushing in another finger opening Taehyung up with his own slick using three fingers "you are such a little alpha whore, but you are my alpha who aren't you?"

Taehyung was to distracted by everything going on with his ass that he didn't realise that Jisoo was slipping on the candy cane coloured cock ring, until it was fit snugly around the base of his cock, stopping him from being able to cum.

"Yes, Dom! I am your alpha whore! Your pretty little alpha whore!"

"Yes, you are indeed, your ass opening up so well for me. You are accepting it so easily. This is your truth use, isn't it? Being my pretty little cock sleeve, you want me to cum inside you don't you, having my cum leak out of you and then take pictures of it. You like the idea of strangers seeing them not knowing it's you." Jisoo pulled his fingers out of Taehyung after having decided that the alpha was prepared enough, something that had probably been helped along with how thoroughly Hyunwoo had knotted and fucked him earlier in the day.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." Taehyung was pretty sure that his brain had already turned to mosh at that point, fuck all he wanted was for Jisoo to just finally fuck him with his dick.

He was already overwhelmed by the fact that Jisoo was indeed fucking him with his own slick. Knowing that the thick kiwi smelling slick was finding a home inside him was way hotter than it ever had a right to be. He was starting to think that maybe he had gotten too big for his own britches, that maybe he had pushed it a little far.

Jisoo checked in on him one more time before pushing it. Further, cause consent was sexy as fuck, "you still okay? Still want this and the toy?"

At the mentioned of their toy, Taehyunged moaned out loudly "yes fuck yes please give it to me." god why did he suggest the cock ring, cumming sounded good right about that moment if Taehyung had to be honest.

Well, he started this, and honestly… he had always been a sucker for denial, so he eagerly played along. He loved when Jisoo got into the headset he was currently in at that moment.

Taehyung could hear Jisoo slicking himself up before putting on the toy, rubbing the mushroom tip of his cock against Taehyung's opened rubbing precum all over the rim, forcing another moan from the alpha. He knew what Jisoo wanted, part of him wanted to deny it to him, to be a brat.

But that part of his brain, quickly lost, since most his blood was all the way down in this cock, a cock that was very much screaming 'please, fuck me.'

"Please, Dom! Fuck me! Please put it in me! I have been good! I will be good! Just please fuck me!"

"Have you really been good? Cause I think you have been bad baby you clearly had all of this planned when I just wanted to take pretty pictures of you. You could have just told Dom what you wanted to do and I would have given it to you, but instead, you decided to play games. Good boys don't play games, do they?" he pushed his hips a little forward, forcing just the tip of his cock into Taehyung.

Yeah, there was a no doubt about it, Jisoo was smaller than most of Taehyung's other bed partners, that was just a side effect of being an omega, but that he had a fucking amazing dick game, and Taehyung would take Jisoo fucking him pretty much any day of the weak. The omega knew exactly how he liked it, he knew how much he could push Taehyung and how much he could take.

Their sex was always amazing.

That was exactly what he was doing at that moment, he was pushing Taehyung's need to be good, to make people happy and please. It was being the carrot on a stick for him.

Well, dick on a stick was more fitting in that situation. 

"I am sorry! I didn't plan it! It was just all to hot! And I couldn't stop myself from wanting you to fuck me! Please, Dom, please! Just give it to me! I will be good! I will be a good little alpha!" Taehyung had no shame at that point, he really just wanted Jisoo to stick it in him.

Finally happy with the begging, Jisoo bottomed out in one swift push of his hips, forcing the loudest moan form Taehyung of all the evening. For a second, he pulled at the fairy lights that had him tied to the bed, seemingly wanting to move back on Jisoo's dick, but as soon as he felt the restrains again him, Taehyung stopped, panting, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

He knew it was always better to apologise to Jisoo when he acted out of bounds, instead of waiting to be asked for it.

"I know baby, it's okay, my little alpha slut is just an eager little pup." Jisoo leaned over him, so he could press a kiss to Taehyung's spine. The move made the omega slide further into him, and Taehyung could feel the toy in the hilt of Jisoo's cock.

Their toy was a fake knot, it was made for omega's or beta's who wanted to knot their partner. It had a little remote that could be pressed when the person in control wanted 'pop' the knot. The specific model they used was also meant for knotting alpha's, it had been bought one late evening after sex cuddled up in bed. Taehyung, of course, had wanted the one meant for knotting omega's, but Jisoo had vetoed that, cause no matter how much of a side queen Taehyung was, he was not gonna risk hurting him. Yes Taehyung could take a big alpha knot at times, but there should go a lot of time between him doing it, so with how they liked to play with multiple knots as a session, there was no way in hell Jisoo was gonna put an alpha knot up Taehyung's ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Taehyung wanted to fuck back on the toy, wanted Jisoo to just do it already, while yes technically they had just started fucking, Taehyung felt like he had been edged for hours with all the pictures being taken, had it not been for the cock ring, he was pretty sure that he would already have cum just by having Jisoo push into him.

"Is it good baby? Is it good to finally have a dick inside? To have you Dom's dick inside you?" the sentence was followed by Jisoo pulling out, and instantly pushing back in, nailing Taehyung's prostate without much effort. It was one of the good things about just how well he knew Taehyung's body. They both knew each other's bodies so well that finding each other's weak spots, finding out what they liked and wanted really didn't take much effort from either of them.

"So good!" Taehyung was almost sobbing the words out that that point, he always got like that when he was getting overwhelmed, at first Jisoo had gotten worried about it, but after a few times, he had gotten really into trying to make Taehyung cry from the pleasure. It was one of his favourite things, the alpha was so beautiful, crying on his cock, crying from how good Jisoo was making him feel.

Taehyung's knot had slowly started to really swell in sign, and while Taehyung couldn't really cum cause of the cock ring, that didn't mean that his knot couldn't react to everything that was happening. He honestly didn't know how long he could keep going without going insane from not being able to cum, luckily, he knew he didn't have to suffer long.

Jisoo's hip thrusts were already getting more erratic, his hands were gripping Taehyung's hips in a way that both knew would leave marks, but neither could really get themselves to care about.

"Please… dom… cum in me! I need your cum!" he was panting, his body wanted to collapse and grind his dick against the sheet underneath them, go-between grinding his cock and then grinding his hole back on Jisoo. God he needed Jisoo to cum in him, and knot him. Even if he couldn't cum himself, he needed the cum in him, he needed something… Anything.

It didn't make it better when Jisoo nipped at his shoulder, grinding his hips deep into Taehyung in a way that pushed all of the toy inside him, running a hand down to play with Taehyung's very real knot.

"Beg, beg for my knot."

"Dom…"

"No, you know what to say."

Taehyung was so far gone at that point, that he would probably call Jisoo anything he wanted to, "alpha, please! I need your knot, pump me full of your cum and knot me so it won't go out again! Please! Your slut needs it so badly!"

"Good boy." Jisoo's voice was much deeper than his normally pleasant voice from his arousal, and all honestly, it did things to Taehyung whenever he could get Jisoo to this point.

And then it happened, one grind more and Jisoo bit down hard on the crook of Taehyung neck, no longer caring would see the bite, at the same time emptying himself inside of the alpha while pressing the button on the remove, expanding the knot and locking them together.

Taehyung's arms gave up on him, and his upper body met the sheets as he moaned out Jisoo's name with a half scream as his body found that even if he couldn't get really knot or really cum, a dry orgasm was better than nothing.

His entire body was shaking, as his alpha body tried to get used to the knot very present in his ass. Taehyung honestly loved that, when his body couldn't seemingly decide what it wanted to do, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Fuck you are taking me so well, you came even with the ring on, fuck you are so fucking amazing." Jisoo was kissing all over Taehyung's broad shoulder, trying to centre and calm down both him and the alpha, alpha's had a much harder time of having dry orgasms than other sub genders, as the reason for their orgasms were to create tiny human beings. It was only the third time ever he had seen Taehyung manage to have one, and he was almost sad that he hadn't been able to see the other mans face.

Taehyung whined low in his throat "you can pull out now, take the pictures and then come and sit on my dick cause if you don't, I think I might die."

Jisoo just laughed, given a warning bite to his shoulder, that he was not taking Taehyung's brat routine "we don't have to do that, this got a little out of hand for what we planned."

He was still tied to Taehyung by the fake knot, keeping both him and his cum inside the alpha.

"I swear to good Jisoo, you are taking these pictures, I worked so hard for this, now pull out, take them and come sit on my dick."

"You are so mouthy after an orgasm," clicking the toy again, the knot slowly deflating so he could pull out, "stay down with your upper body, looks better like you are presenting yourself to the camera."

The visual that Taehyung presented was much better than Jisoo had ever imagined, he was very closer to just saying 'fuck it' to everything and just try and get hard so he could jerk off all over Taehyung's majestic ass, but he had a job to do, and he would do that… Afterwards cumming all over Taehyung's ass was definitely a thing he had to do.

Taehyung looked just like the visual he had painted when he had brought up the idea, from the position he was in, his entrance was very much on show, the rim was red and abused from the knot, and Jisoo's cum was slowly trickingly down his hole where it painted his balls white.

The candy cane cockring was still on show, and more importantly, Taehyung's knot was still big, present and inflated, even after the dry orgasm it hadn't even started to settle down, seemingly not happy with how Taehyung's cum was still stuck inside his balls. That wasn't everything that made the picture just so much better, both of Jisoo's handprints were on the alpha's hips, where his nails had dug in when he was getting closer, and one sole handprint was plastered to Taehyung's tanned skin.

He looked fucking gorgeous.

Jisoo couldn't even be fucked to get his trousers on instead just grabbing the camera, trying to get the best angles to show off all of the gorgeous human that was Kim Taehyung.

"For fuck sake Jisoo! That is over 40 pictures of my ass, come and sit on my dick you twat!"

And who was Jisoo to say no to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that we are behind on schedule >-< Sorry, but I wrote a 14.5k secret Santa story! Rest of this series will keep going!
> 
> Tomorrow's pairing:  
> Jackson x Mark  
> Secret Santa
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
